What Did I Do?
by Bhill62
Summary: What did I do to make you hate me so much Raven? Beast Boy confronts Raven on the way she treats him.


AN: Ok this is my first fanfiction that Ive wrote. I hope you enjoy please give constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing. Oh and 10 points to who can guess where the last line comes from. Oh yeah I do not own Teen Titans.

In Jump City California there was a green skinned chageling making breakfast. Now this may not seem unusual what was unusual was that he was making dairy pancakes. Now, to most people who don't know this green skinned changeling this may not seem unusual but to those who know Beast Boy, this is unusual because when it comes to subjects like tofu and non-dairy, he is almost Nazi like. Due to the fact that they violate animal rights, but obviously today he was making an exception to this rule.

The doors to the kitchen opened up and in walked the resident technology expert and , in Beast Boy's mind, the walking soda machine Cyborg. When he spotted Beast Boy making breakfast he didn't think much about it but when he smelt that they were non-dairy it caused an eyebrow to be raised.

"Uh…B?" asked Cyborg

"Yeah?" Beast Boy replied"

"You ok? That kiwi head of yours hasn't taken one too many hits has it?"

"Nope chrome dome. Why?"

"Because you are making something that is dairy and I've seen religious zealots less fanatical about their cause then you are about tofu and vegan stuff.""Alright, first I am not fanatical" at the sight of Cyborg's raised eyebrow he added "OK maybe a little, but not that bad and second these pancakes are for Raven."

"You mean your crush?" asked Cyborg with a grin that would drive BB mad.

"Dude! You said that a little too loud." Beast Boy exclaimed. "also you promised that you wouldn't talk about it in a public place."

"Ok, ok, chill but why are you doing this?" asked Cyborg a little more seriously.

"Well remember last night when we busted those drugs that were getting smuggled in?" Cyborg nodded, lately the rampaging monsters and things of that nature had gone down and more natural crimes had started to rise. Robin was worried that organized crime was on the rise. These types of crimes were not as violent of say a Cinderblock or a Plasmus but could be just as detrimental to the city.

"Well a bullet grazed my shoulder and I was in quite a bit of pain and Raven healed me pretty good so I could finish the bust and I wanted to thank her. I know how hard that is on her and I wanted to thank her since she took on my pain."

"Aww the salad head's doing something nice for his wittle girlfriend"

"Will you shut up oil breath," hissed Beast Boy, "besides we know that won't happen. She considers me a teammate and a friend, if that."

"Come on B you know that Raven cares a lot about you." Cyborg said with some concern and worry for his little buddy.

"Whatever" said Beast Boy and with his tone Cyborg knew he didn't wasn't to continue the conversation and he chose to respect that.

Just then the doors swished open and Robin and Starfire walked in flirting shamelessly like they had been doing since they returned from Tokyo.

"Christ," Beast Boy exclaimed, "I don't know what was worse when they were both oblivious to each others feelings or the gushy mushy crap they do now."

Cyborg guffawed at this and Starfire let out a quiet giggle at Beast Boy's mannerisms, while Robin blushed and fixed Beast Boy with a stern gaze. Even though everyone and their dog knew about him and Starfire he was still a very private person, nothing compared to Raven but he didn't like a running commentary about his personal life.

"Yeah yeah, Beast Boy," after seeing what he was cooking he raised an eyebrow "Uh…. why are you cooking dairy pancakes?"

Before Beast Boy could reply Cyborg answered "They're for Raven." At this Robin had to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he smelt blood and now he was moving in, "and why pray tell are you pancakes, dairy ones at that, for Raven?"

"Uh, uh, because I wanted to do something nice for Raven for healing me last night?" Beast Boy said while looking around for help.

"Ohhh, I think that it is very sweet of Beast Boy to do something nice for Raven." chimed in Starfire.

"Yeah very sweet." Smirked Robin.

Raven walked in through the doors right then, very groggy. The reason for her lack of sleep was due to the fact that she didn't get a good nights sleep, mainly because her emotions would not shut up, especially about a certain green boy. They were indecisive about what action to take about the feelings that she was sensing from Beast Boy. She knew about his crush for her, empathic powers could really be annoying sometimes, and that scared and confused her. First off he was the first boy to have one for her that was a serious one, not a fanboy crush that she would sense from the fans whenever they would go out on a mission, and secondly she wasn't sure how she felt. She knew that she was flattered but she wasn't sure if she retuned the affection. So her current course of action was to keep him at bay until she could figure out her feelings.

Since the defeat of the demon that had the nerve to call himself her father, she could express some emotion, but things would still break if she didn't control them. She was allowed to feel but she couldn't be guided by that emotion solely. Reason and logic had to still be the ones that guided her actions.

However, before she could do anything like that she needed her tea, badly. She was in an extremely bad mood and she prayed to Azar that nothing stressful would happen before she could drink her tea and meditate.

"Hiya Rae"

Raven groaned inwardly, so much for that prayer, here was the cause of a lot of her stress and it didn't help that his feelings for her were just pouring off him in waves, her empathic powers were really starting to piss her off now.

"Don't call me Rae." She had to say this every morning but now it was more of a habit than anything, considering he wouldn't stop even when she asked him too.

Beast Boy noticed that she was in a bad mood. He wasn't too concerned though he would just be sure to tread lightly and deliver his pancakes to her in a mature manner.

"I made you breakfast today Rae." He said excitedly "and I already set out your tea."

"How many times do I have to tell you Beast Boy I don't eat tofu."

" But its not tofu Raven, they're real pancakes"

This surprised Raven. Beast Boy was known to be very committed to his animal rights beliefs and the fact that he made them for her flattered her deeply. However, she had to keep Beast Boy at bay until she could figure out what to do about his feelings for her, she just had to.

"I'm not hungry." Raven had to wince at the harshness in her tone but this might keep him away until she could have time to think.

"But I made them for you for healing me last night. I know how much that takes out of you and I wanted to say thank you." The grass stain just would not back down.

"I don't want them, please take them away." Raven said dryly. She didn't want to do this but she just to keep him from getting too close until she could figure out what to do and this was a sure fire way. She sensed that it might have worked too well as anger seemed to flood the room.

"DAMN YOU RAVEN." yelled Beast Boy as he threw the plate of pancakes against the wall. He was so angry. Here he had made something that went against his beliefs against animal rights and she couldn't say even say thank you. He was tired of her attitude and never treating him with respect.

The entire room went deathly silent. Everyone was just shocked, and it was silent until Beast Boy started speaking again.

"Why do you hate me Raven? Huh? What did I do to you except try to make you smile, laugh, just have some happiness in your life? Huh?"

Raven just stood there shocked. Beast Boy never acted like this, ever. He was the happy-go-lucky guy, the jokester, the guy who wanted everyone to just be happy in life. He wasn't this bad even when the chemicals changed his attitude.

"ANSWER ME." Beast Boy yelled.

I don't hate you Beast Boy." Raven said "you're my friend."

"Liar! You do hate me, if you didn't you wouldn't treat me the way you do. You wouldn't throw an insult at me every chance that you got. You wouldn't throw me into walls whenever I annoyed you too much. You would actually want to spend time with me." He said the last part with hurt in his voice.

"Friends please don't fight anymore, people who care about each other should not show such anger." said Starfire.

"Oh I care about her Star, I really do. If I didn't I wouldn't spend so much time telling her jokes, wanting to include her in the things that we do. But does she return any of it? No, she criticizes everything that I do and never wants to have anything to do with me outside of missions."

"I criticize everyone Beast Boy and make sarcastic comments towards everyone, I don't just do it to you." Raven defended, she just didn't understand what was going on, she thought that the banter between them was something that they did together, like between him and Cyborg at breakfast and with video games. However, Raven realized, he didn't have a crush on Cyborg.

"Yeah, but you spend time with them too. You go to the mall with Star as well as any other needs that only a close girlfriend can fulfill. With Cyborg you work on the T-Car and play chess with him. Robin is practically your twin, the one you are closest to. What about me Raven, when have you sought out my company? When have you said something like 'Beast Boy you want to go to the park?', or 'Beast Boy Im gonna go grab a bite to eat wanna come with?' You havent Raven. Hell, you spent more time with Terra than with me."

That last statement really cut into Raven's heart. It was well known throughout the Tower that she and Terra had a cordial relationship at best but they would at least be polite to each other.

"Why do you treat me this way Raven? What did I do to make you so angry?" Beast Boy pleaded a lot of his anger drained. He truly just wanted to know.

"You made me feel." And with that Raven grabbed her tea and teleported to her room.

"I will talk with her," Starfire said while she headed to the dormitory wing of the tower.

Cyborg and Robin just looked at each other stunned while Beast Boy just stood there breathing heavily.

"Yo B, where did that come from?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, I was just tired of everything I did be shot in my face, I need to be alone right now." He headed outside and Robin and Cyborg knew where he was going.

When Raven arrived in her room there were tiny explosions going off in her room like machine gun fire. She had small tears going down her face. He was right even though he never said it she was being a horrible friend. She had her reasons for the way she treated him but that was no excuse. He was the only one who tried no matter what to make her happy. Even Starfire would back off but he tried no matter what.

Knock, Knock

"Raven?" Speak of the devil and he, or she, appears. "Can we please talk?"

Raven's door cracked just a little. "Starfire, I don't know if this is the best time. I need to meditate."

"Forgive me Raven, but I was trying to be polite, but we are going to talk right now. After we are done I will leave you alone."

Raven sighed "Fine" She had said this with annoyance in her voice but Starfire either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. Raven opened her door and allowed Starfire to enter and motioned her to the bed indicating that even though she may have accepted the offer for girl talk that she didn't want it to last long.

As Raven sat on the bed she gave a Starfire a look that told her she would be the one to start the talk.

"Raven I came in here to ask how you are doing after the events in the kitchen. I did not feel that it was appropriate to wait but ask right away."

"Why? Why was it imperative to come and talk right away?"

"Because Raven, I feel like that you will lock away the emotions and it will not be handled properly." This forced Raven to think about this and though she hated to admit it, she knew that Starfire was right.

"Alright," she sighed "I feel like he was right. I have been a terrible friend, I had reasons to push him away, but I never meant to hurt him."

"Raven, when you push away anyone who cares about you it always hurts. The more someone cares about you the more it hurts being pushed away. May I ask your reasons?"

"Beast Boy's crush. It sparked feelings within me that I hadn't felt since Malchior and that scared me. I was scared and confused, Beast Boy knows everything about my past and who I am and the fact that he wanted to be with me like that frightened me. I needed to sort out my feelings and needed to know if I returned his affections."

"Raven," Starfire said as she held Raven's hand in a sisterly fashion, "I think the only way to sort out your feelings for Beast Boy is to do that with Beast Boy by talking to him."

"Your right," she sighed "you know for someone who appears naïve you sure are quite perceptive and wise when you want to be."

"Emotions and math are the two constants across the universe, at least that is what we Tameraninas believe."

"Maybe, do you think he is at his rock."

"I do, that is where he normally is when he wants to think"

"Thank you Starfire" she took in a deep breath. "Wish me luck"

Beast Boy was sitting on his rock thinking about what happened in the kitchen. He knew that he shouldn't have exploded at Raven for what happened but she just made him so angry with her blatant refusal of his pancakes. It just seemed like another disregard for him, like he didn't matter. Agh why was she so confusing?

"Hello Beast Boy" It was her, the girl who he had just berated and the one he cared about more than anyone.

"Hey what are you doing out here" he said in a cool voice, he wasn't as angry as he was before but we was still upset with her.

"I wanted to talk about what happened if that's ok with you?" she asked hopefully, well at least hopefully for Raven. To most people the way Raven asked that question would have been just someone who wanted to resolve an issue and move on but to Beast Boy it sounded like she was almost crying out to him to help her make sure that things wouldn't get worse.

"Ok" Beast Boy, sounding more willing than before.

"Ok, first I wanted to say thank you for the pancakes, I should have said that at the beginning, it was very thoughtful of you. Secondly you're right I have been a terrible friend and you didn't deserve any of that. I've just been having problems reigning in my emotions."

"But why me Raven? Why did you treat me like that?" He wasn't trying to make her feel guilty he truly wanted to know what he did.

"Like I said earlier you make me feel." She said looking down.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that only one other ever truly made me feel on a consistent basis, who forced me to feel by their actions, my father. But" she said when she felt Beast Boy's hurt at being compared to her father. "he only got fear, anger, and hate. You have made me feel so much more, including happiness."

This perked Beast Boy up, "I knew it" he cried.

"Don't get too cocky, you also brought out a lot of annoyance too." She said plainly but there was a playfulness in her eyes.

Beast Boy had to chuckle at that part, but he still had to ask. "If I caused happiness why did you always seemed so annoyed?"

Raven sighed, "Because it scared me. I know about your crush Beast Boy" at this Beast Boy looked scared, "don't worry I'm not mad or anything like that, it just terrified me. No one who knows all that you know has really wanted to still be with me so I have to ask, Why?"

"How could I not Raven? You're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I mean Starfire is very pretty but compared to you she's nothing. You're intelligent, I feel like my IQ has been raised every time I talk to you. You're almost as smart as Cyborg and he's half computer. And you care so much about your friends you may not show it but after Starfire I think that you care the most about your friends. How could I not want to date you?" After saying all of this it was easier to find a part of Raven that was not covered in a blush.

"Im half-demon though Beast Boy, that means that deep down Im probaly nothing but evil, how can you care about someone like that.?" Raven asked almost self-deprcating.

"First off Raven the half-demon thing I don't care about Im a green freakzoid, my best friend is half-robot, the girl who treats me like a little brother is an alien war princess, and our leader has the biggest stick up his butt that doesn't bother me. Number two, if you think after everything that you have done for this city and world that you are still evil than you have no right to ever call me stupid again, I thought reading as many books as you read made you smart. You make yourself not your parents, look at me My parents were a genetcist and a biologist and I suck at science. So don't tell me your evil, your actions make you who you are not your parents."

"Thank you Beast Boy, I don't think anyone has ever talked to me like that."

"Its just the truth"

"Beast Boy I'm not 100 sure how I feel but I would like to find out, so I'm just wondering how do you feel about dinner tomorrow at 7 if we're not out on a mission?"

"Sure where at?" Beast Boy asked, he thought that they were probably going to go just as friends, at least for right now.

"This Italian place that I know of."

"Sounds good I'll meet you in the main room at 7 then" Beast Boy said a little excited.

"Alright and Beast Boy? Thanks for accepting my date." Raven said as she leaned down and gave him a quick but loving kiss on the cheek.

"Yeahbuhwhat?"


End file.
